


Dishonored

by Ggunsailor



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: "My retribution will be swift and fast, or perhaps it will be slow and painful..."





	Dishonored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a new project, one that I've been working on for a while. I hope you enjoy it.

_I am a man who has been greatly wronged. By those who betrayed me, I have suffered great injustice and I have lost that which was important to me. Now I have begun to plot my revenge and will use any means necessary to enact it. I am a sorcerer, one who uses magic to the highest means and would use it as easily as if I were using my own hands._  
_Once, I was good; I was a man of unlimited importance to the baron. He would come to me and consult on all manner of things, only speaking with me before he would do anything. Because of this, the Baroness and her son framed me for his death. They made it seem that I had used dark magic to kill the baron and take his wealth for myself; I managed to escape before I could be arrested. I vowed on that day that I would change my name and sell my soul to the Old Ones in order to avenge myself. I would make the Baroness and her son writhe in agony until they begged for death._  
_Those who had been the cause of my suffering would be put through such agony and misery, I could barely contain my glee at the thought. I felt a great sense of exultation, knowing that soon my revenge would begin and that I would see those who had wronged me suffer as much I had under their yield. They would see that hell would be a sweet release compared to what I had in store for them.  
_ _I now have set a goal in mind on how to proceed. My retribution will be swift and fast, or perhaps it will be slow and painful. I still have their trust, but soon they will know to never cross paths with me, for I will destroy them piece by piece until there is nothing left but the withered husks of their bodies and the barest fragments of their souls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this, let me know!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
> http://ggungabyfish.tumblr.com/


End file.
